


Dawn

by KarasuNei



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mention of team - Freeform, Wing!AU, Wingfic, mention of other characters, minor Reaper76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/pseuds/KarasuNei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse's quiet musings in the company of a quiet companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper attempt to write McHanzo. I have been toying with the idea for a while, but wasn't confident enough to write it down until now. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> This AU is tied with the AU in my other fic, [Eclipse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7543015/chapters/17151502).

                Overwatch definitely has seen better days. Being all jammed into one Watchpoint, barely having enough room for themselves and trying their hardest to not be caught by Talon and the government aren’t the most ideal of situation to Jesse McCree. They are a band of misfits and broken runaways who huddle together under one banner because the world turned its back on them.

 

                And yet, somehow, it all feels _right_.

 

                Jesse is no stranger when it comes to tight situations. Hell, most of them are used to be cornered and beaten. This freedom is something they need. A fresh breeze of life into their dead ends. Physically and materialistically, it might be difficult, but Jesse can’t say he doesn’t enjoy this. What is there to not love? Jack and Gabriel are finally _happy_. Jack finally got over himself and showed them his beautiful black wings. Gabriel finally got what he always wanted, to have his attention solely on Jack and nothing else. Ana is here, _alive_ , and coming to terms that Fareeha has taken after her all along. Fareeha is making peace with her mother, finding solace in her once lost family. Lena is back to her cheery self (not that she wasn’t cheery before, but it just wasn’t _the same_ after the fall). Genji is no longer brooding and depressed, finding himself the tranquillity he needed thanks to Zenyatta.

 

                But, of course, the trouble starts from there.

 

                “What are you thinking about?” Hanzo suddenly asks after the long period of silence, uncharacteristic to his usual callous demeanour. Ah, the fight must have been worse than normal, then, even if one-sided like always.

 

                “Just what’s for breakfast. I’m starvin’.” Jesse grins, lying because he knows that is what Hanzo needed to hear, not delving into another emotional conversation.

 

                The archer scoffs, “Why am I not surprised? Do you ever think outside of your stomach?”

 

                “Well, there’s this person sittin’ besi-…”

 

                “Please, don’t finish that thought.”

 

                His laughter is loud and carefree across the vast expanse of the shifting ocean beneath them. Damn Winston for being able to pick out such a scenic outpost to hang about. No pun intended (Get it? Because he’s a monkey…Goddamn he is growing as mad as Reyes, talking in his own head like this…) Jesse stretches his sixteen-foot russet and amber wings so the wind can shuffle through his feathers, shuddering a little at the refreshing coldness. The next time they are free, he should probably suggest going out for a fly. It would be nice to relax and just have some fun, not worrying about whether or not the next day would be their last. Plus, it would be quite a treat seeing Hanzo using his unique wings for once.

 

                The archer doesn’t have a habit of folding up his wings around people. And Jesse is glad he doesn’t. Massive, nineteen-foot wings are bat-like and scaled with a beautiful iridescent blue-gold hue. The hooked, bone thumbs at the very top are menacing, the membranes almost transparent but also gilded with freckles of scales. Hanzo’s wings are a sight to behold and, even though wing shapes like his are heard of, they are extremely rare, most are deformed, but these, _these_ are just downright _breath-taking_.

 

                Dawn is a sliver of gold away, soon bursts into blushed fingers of sunshine that caresses the glimmering scales into brilliance. Openly, Jesse admires the wings and the man beside him, his own feathers ruffle up in the joy of just being so close.

 

                It is obvious Hanzo has difficulties fitting in around here. Not only his past haunts him worse than Reyes in wraith form, but his upbringing prevents him from openly socialising with the others and his personality doesn’t rub others the right way. Jack doesn’t like him from the get-go, not with how Hanzo barged in, demanding left and right to see his brother in the haughtiest way. They clash far too much to get along. Gabriel is definitely intrigued, but he has never been the type to actively seeking a connection with anyone, with the sole exception being Jack. Fareeha is wary about Hanzo, and they generally stay out of each other’s way. Winston is helpless in the art of socialising. Zenyatta seems to ire Hanzo, which is frankly ridiculous, because the omnic monk is nothing short of lovely. Lena annoys him, same goes to Hana. Ana does try, she really does, to make Hanzo feel welcomed, perhaps trying to link their trade of art together to help Hanzo feeling more included, but Hanzo doesn’t warm up to her attempts and Ana just sort of drifts away. Angela has definitely been interested of course, but in a scientific point of view because of his wings, while Reinhardt is always polite and jovial with just about anyone.

 

                And, of course, there is Genji.

 

                The delicate matter of Hanzo _killing_ Genji is just as _touchy_ as it sounds, and Jesse wishes the archer could show his guilt some other way rather than just anger. The worst part is that Genji is incredibly _chill_ about the matter. And his calmness only seems to rile Hanzo up more. It is safe to say that Hanzo expected Genji to charge at him, to break one day and _return the favour_. Forgiveness is the last thing Hanzo anticipated, and it caught him off guard. He doesn’t think he deserve the peace so easily given to him without much work on his part, and Hanzo is blindsided.

 

                See, Jesse isn’t as stupid as people think he is. And he takes that as his advantages.

 

                Of course Reyes knows, because Reyes knows everything, and so does Ana, but they aren’t the type to gossip. Under his appearance (that is not _ridiculous_ by any mean!), Jesse is a whole lot more observant than he is given the credits for.

 

                He just doesn’t know how to deal with romance.

 

                Hanzo isn’t just another pretty face with even prettier wings, though Jesse would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed when the archer sauntered through their front door the first time. He is just as deadly as he is beautiful, and just as at loss as anyone else. Hanzo is simply different, and it draw Jesse to him, like Icarus flying too close to the sun. Jesse might get burnt every time, but every time, he got closer. His curiosity and childish crush evolved into something better, something more genuine, and he soon grows to care for Hanzo just as he cares about the rest of his family. Before he knew, Jesse is actively seeking out Hanzo just to say hello, to ask if he had dinner yet, to actively cover his back in missions, spend quiet moments like this. Jesse presents his wings whenever Hanzo is in the vicinity, compliments and praises the man’s every step, entranced by those one-of-a-kind wings, and generally makes no secret that he is smitten.

 

                It is pathetic of him, Jesse knows this. Chances stack up pretty high that Hanzo doesn’t even remotely feel the same towards him, the archer only drifts towards him because Jesse has been persistent. But, even if that is the case, then Jesse is still glad, because Hanzo needs this, despite never going to admit it, to himself or others. Loneliness is not something to cope with alone and ever if one still cannot escape from it in the company of others, it hurts less.

 

                How he longs to bridge the tiny gap between his feathers and Hanzo’s scales, and brush their wings together for once…But Jesse chuckles instead and laces his fingers behind his neck, taking a deep inhale of the cold, crisp air that seems to freeze his heart over.

 

                “It’s a beautiful morning today.”

 

                Hanzo doesn’t answer him immediately, his breathing even and quiet, almost making Jesse believe the man has fallen asleep on him. The heavy sigh he let out has a finality note to it, the humming in his throat deep and set the hair on Jesse’s neck on edges.

 

                “ _Yowai senyonen_ _shousei wa yatto sabishii omoi kara hanaremasu hakanaku tomo_.”

 

                It is beautiful, even if Jesse doesn’t understand a lick of it, and if there is this melancholic quality to his voice that is unsettling to Jesse. It doesn’t matter, because scaled wings finally stretch wide and brush the inside of feathered flights ever so lightly. Jesse’ breath hitches.

 

                “Thank you, Jesse.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: So... For McHanzo in the wing!AU would McCree make his mating necklace from some of Hanzo's shed scales? Cause that would be so pretty~
> 
> Original post here on [Tumblr](http://neikarasu.tumblr.com/post/150906273983/so-for-mchanzo-in-the-wingau-would-mccree-make)

Jesse has to admit, he is a little stumped. 

How would one string up scales on a necklace without puncturing the actual scales?

After almost a year courting and flirting and in emotional agony, Hanzo has finally agreed to be his mate (Seriously though Jesse will never make fun of Gabriel’s desperate time ever again…) But it is worthwhile, if he has to say so himself, as he stares down at the shimmering scales in his palm. The idea of Hanzo making a mating necklace out of _his_ feather right now, somewhere in base, makes Jesse’s russet and amber wings quiver in excitement. He can’t keep the dopey grin off his face, shifting through the scales carefully with a gentle finger.

Still, how the hell is he going to make a necklace out of these without damaging them in any way?

There isn’t any tutorials online, people with scaled wings are extremely rare, after all, and like hell would he use _glue_ on these precious prizes. 

Right, _incredibly stumped_ , then.

Jesse thought of asking for help, but making one’s mating necklace is supposed to be a private affair. No, Jesse wants to do this on his own, even though he has never been quite the most creative or nifty person around. 

There isn’t any set date for when he should start showing his handiwork around, but Jesse would like it to be _soon_ , because Hanzo has no doubt finished his own project and wouldn’t be wearing it until Jesse is ready to show his own. It makes the cowboy anxious, if just by a lick, and he finds himself circling around local craft stores every so often.

Jesse’s idea comes to be when he is hurled into a thrift shop, of all places, on a godforsaken mission in the middle of nowhere.

Yeehaw, Talon Operatives?

The explosion has Jesse crashing into the jewelry counter, scaring the bejeesus out of a poor old lady, and tangling his serape in all manners of ridiculous brooches. Shooting out apologies that are all swallowed up by the blazing gun noises, Jesse makes quick work of the idiot who has been tailing him and, in the same heartbeat, turns around to offer paying for the damage. The terrified woman looks like she is going to faint, but Jesse’s eyes catches something lying in the midst of broken glasses and scattered fake crystals.

It isn’t a conventional design, that is for certain, but it is an idea that is actually viable, and Jesse hasn’t had many of those. Some more researches are poured into the project and Jesse may or may not have gone around to nick lizard scales for his experiments. In the end, he does have to enlist Torbjorn’s help for this, but the Swedish is more than gracious about the favour.

In the end, Jesse is pleased with his own handiwork, even though he is still slightly scared that Hanzo would shoot him in the ass.

The pendant is gold, the best Jesse could afford. The front is smooth, inlaid with a single, biggest scale Hanzo has given him, iridescent blue stands out more beautiful than any gem in the world, surrounded by smaller, trimmed scales into a work of art in its own right. It is elegant, the pendant itself barely bigger than two of his fingertips, oval-shaped and the chain is thin but sturdy. More of a feminine design, but Jesse doesn’t find himself to care and he is completely awed when Torbjorn shows him the final product after some minor tinkering.

That and seeing the light quirk of a smile on Hanzo’s lips, the rust-hued feather at the base of his proud neck and the way brown eyes light up at the pendant lying proudly over red serape, bring a warmth to Jesse’s heart like no other before.

**Author's Note:**

> The line Hanzo spoke in the end is from a song, [ Osorezan Revoir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZdvOi3p4Ybc)  
> . I thought the meanings and settings are suitable to Hanzo's situation T_T
> 
> Visit my tumblr for more Blizz trash: [Nei Karasu](http://neikarasu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ./go cry in a corner


End file.
